gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat
|Nächste= }} Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat ist die zehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Glee. Die New Directions sind alle in Weihnachtsstimmung, aber dass sie durch die Klassenzimmer ziehen und dort Lieder singen, kommt bei den anderen Schülern nicht so gut an. Rachel versucht wieder mit Finn zusammen zu kommen und Sue manipuliert das Wichteln der Lehrer. Brittany glaubt noch an den Weihnachtsmann und Artie überzeugt die New Directions, dass sie ihr diese Vorstellung noch lassen sollen, aber als Brittany sich wünscht, dass Artie wieder laufen kann, ist ihnen klar, dass sie ein Problem haben und deshalb verkleidet sich Beiste als Weihnachtsmann, um Brittany zu sagen, dass der Weihnachtsmann ihr nur Geduld schenken kann. Handlung Emma sucht Will im Lehrerzimmer und fragt ihn, ob er sie meidet, er verneint die Frage. Sie lädt ihn zu der Weihnachtsfeier von ihr und Carl ein, damit er nicht alleine ist, doch Will möchte lieber Abstand halten. Beiste thumb|Die New Directions singen "The Most Wonderful Day of the Year".kommt daraufhin herein und organisiert das Wichteln für die Lehrer. Will zieht Sue und ist nicht begeistert davon. Gemeinsam singen die New Directions The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, während sie den Weihnachtsbaum schmücken. Daraufhin erfährt Artie, dass Brittany immer noch an den Weihnachtsmann glaubt. Will möchte richtig mit den Glee Kids Weihnachten feiern. Er kommt auf die Idee, Geld für obdachlose Kinder zu sammeln, und will, dass die New Directions in den Klassen vorsingen. Die meisten Mitglieder haben Bedenken, doch Finn macht klar, dass thumb|300px|New Directions singen in der Klasse.Weihnachten auch eine Zeit für Wunder sei. Darauf gehen die New Directions in eine Klasse und singen dort We Need a Little Christmas. Doch die Schüler sind gar nicht begeistert und pöbeln und sogar die Lehrerin wirft einen Schuh. Die Stimmung ist hinüber und einige der New Directions sind enttäuscht, dass sie zwar schon zweimal die Sectinals gewonnen haben, aber immer noch die Außenseiter an der Schule sind (in einem Flashback wird gezeigt, wie Mercedes, Tina und Mike geslushied werden), aber Finn versucht wieder alle aufzumuntern. Brittany erklärt, dass sie den Weihnachtsmann gebeten hat, dass der Glee Club nicht mehr schikaniert wird, daraufhin erzählt Artie allen schnell, dass Brittany noch an den Weihnachtsmann glaubt und bringt die anderen Glee Kids dazu mitzumachen, damit Brittany nicht traurig wird und ihren Glauben verliert.thumb|200px|Rachel singt. Später treffen sich Finn und Rachel. Rachel überreicht Finn ein Geschenk. Obwohl er skeptisch ist, öffnet er es und darin ist eine Karte, sozusagen ein Gutschein, dafür, dass Rachel einen Song mit voller Liebe für ihn singt. Finn sagt, dass er dies nicht möchte, weil er immer noch sehr verletzt ist und lässt Rachel zurück. Weil die Band noch da ist und der AV-Club sich viel Mühe mit dem künstlichen Schnee gegeben hat, singt Rachel schließlich Merry Christmas Darling. Als die Glee Kids auf Wunsch von Brittany im Kaufhaus sind, um dort sich beim Weihnachtsmann etwas zu wünschen, bittet Brittany, dass Artie wieder gehen kann. Artie will durch Zeichen versuchen, dass der Mann, der dort als Weihnachtsmann sitzt, Brittany sagt, dass er diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen kann, doch er sagt es schließlich trotzdem und somit steht Artie vor einem neuen Problem, da er weiß, dass Brittany sehr enttäuscht sein wird, wenn er nicht laufen kann. Will überlegt, was er Sue fürs Wichteln schenken soll, hat aber keine richtige Idee, außer einem Roboterhund und einer Seele. thumb|left|Kurt und Blaine singen gemeinsamKurt wird derweil in der Dalton Academy von Blaine aufgesucht, der mit ihm proben will, da er Baby, It's Cold Outside bei einer Veranstaltung singen soll. Kurt freut sich über die Anfrage und hilft ihm gern, da er eh keine Lust hat zu lernen. Nach der Probe taucht Will auf, der Kurt um Hilfe bei der Suche nach einem Geschenk für Sue bittet - Kurt hat auch sofort die perfekte Idee. (Einen Sportanzug mit Pelzkragen). Am nächsten Tag erfährt Will, dass alle Sue gezogen haben und beschließt zusammen mit Beiste sich bei ihr zu rächen. Die Jungs sind bei Coach Beiste und bitten sie, für Brittany den Weihnachtsmann zu spielen und ihr klar zu machen: "dass ihr Wunsch nicht erfüllt werden kann, weil die Elfen noch nicht sie weit mit der Forschung sind." Sue schminkt sich unterdessen grün und bricht mit Becky in den Probenraum der Glee Kids ein und zerstört die thumb|Sue als Grinchgesamte Einrichtung. Währenddessen läuft im Hintergrund You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch. Gerade als Sue wieder gehen will, kommt Brittany in den Raum und denkt, dass Sue der Weihnachtsmann seie und erzählt ihr, dass sie nur hier ist, weil sie in dem Geschenk, dass sie dabei hat, ein Puppenhaus für die obdachlosen Kinder hat. Sue versteht, dass Brittany noch tatsächlich an den Weihnachtsmann glaubt und sagt ihr, dass es nur einen Defekt gab und sie deshalb alle Geschenke mit in ihre Werkstatt nimmt. Am nächsten Tag sind alle der New Directions entsetzt, dass der Tannenbaum zerstört und alle Geschenke verschwunden sind. Will vermutet, dass es Sue war, aber Brittany behauptet immer wieder, dass sie den Weihnachtsmann gesehen hat und er auf gar keinen Fall eine Frau ist, was den Verdacht auf irgendeinen Footballspieler fallen lässt, das Thema wird aber nicht weiter vertieft und den New Directions ist klar, dass sie einen neuen Baum brauchen. An diesem Abend sitzt Brittany zu Hause, als sie plötzlich den Weihnachtsmann (Coach Beiste) in ihrem Wohnzimmer sieht. Die beiden setzen sich auf das Sofa und Beiste erzählt Brittany eine Geschichte: Von einem Mädchen, dass einige Jahre jünger war als Brittany und ein bisschen mollig war und sich immer zu Weihnachten gewunschen hat, dass sie zwar nicht schön wird, aber ein bisschen mehr wie die anderen Mädchen. Doch der Weihnachtsmann schenkte ihr dies nicht, sondern nur Geduld und dass sie heute als erwachsene Frau darüber froh ist. Dann sagt sie Brittany, dass sie ihr nicht schenken kann, dass Artie wieder gehen kann, nur Geduld.thumb|Rachel und Finn singen. Rachel und Finn schauen sich neue Weihnachtsbäume an. Rachel beginnt Last Christmas und Finn setzt irgendwann ein, verschwindet aber später wieder, nachdem er Rachel noch einmal gesagt hat, dass er nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein will. Am nächsten Tag räumt Brittany ihren Spind aus und erklärt Artie, dass sie nicht mehr an den Weihnachtsmann glauben will, da er Artie nicht helfen thumb|left|Glee Kids singen für die Lehrerkann. Weil es Brittany gerade nicht so gut geht, erlaubt Will den zwei nach Hause zu gehen. Will hat derweil die Glee Kinds zusammen gerufen, da er will, dass sie im Lehrerzimmer für die Lehrer singen. Während Sue feiert, dass sie dem Glee Club die Weihnachtsfreude zerstört hat, klingen die ersten Töne von Welcome Christmas aus dem Lehrerzimmer in ihr Büro. Die Lehrer sind verzaubert und spenden Geld. Sue ist erst entsetzt, doch auch sehr gerührt. Als der Chor im Probenraum ankommt, finden sie dort Artie vor, der dank eines High-Tech-Geräts steht und kleine Schritte gehen kann. Das Gerät befand sich plötzlich unter Brittanys Weihnachtsbaum. Niemand weiß, woher das Gerät kommt, sodass Brittany überzeugt ist, dass der Weihnachtsmann ihren Wunsch doch erfüllen konnte. Vom Flur betrachtet Beiste die Szenerie mit einem Lächeln. Später bietet Rachel Will an, das Weihnachtsfest bei ihr zuhause zu verbringen, aber er lehnt ab. Später kommt er nach Hause, doch ein Feuer brennt im Kamin. Schließlich findet er Sue im Wohnzimmer vor und auch die New Directions stoßen dazu, um gemeinsam Weihnachten feiern zu können. Verwendete Musik *'The Most Wonderful Day of the Year' aus Rudolph, das rotnasige Rentier, gesungen von New Directions *'We Need a Little Christmas' aus Mame, gesungen von New Directions *'Merry Christmas Darling' von The Carpenters, gesungen von Rachel Berry *'Baby, It's Cold Outside' aus Neptune's Daughter, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Kurt Hummel *'You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch' aus Wie der Grinch Weihnachten gestohlen hat, gesungen von K.D.Lang und Will Schuester *'Last Christmas' von Wham!, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Finn Hudson *'Welcome Christmas' aus Wie der Grinch Weihnachten gestohlen hat, gesungen von New Directions Hintergrundmusik *'Silent Night', als Finn offiziell mit Rachel Schluss macht Gast & Nebendarsteller *'Ashley Fink '''als Lauren Zizes *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet' als Sam Evans *'Darren Criss' als Blaine Anderson *'Max Adler als David Karofsky *James Earl III' als Azimio Adams *'Jernarad Burks''' als Weihnachtsmann im Einkaufszentrum *'Scott Henson' als Bassist *'Carina Boettger' als Schüler #1 *'Damian Haas' als Schüler #2 *'Malerie Grady' als Schüler #3 *'Luke Youngblood' als Schüler #4 Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel Weihnachtswünsche der New Directions *Tina fragt, wann der asiatische Weihnachtsmann kommt. *Mike bat darum, dass Channing Tatum aufhört in Filmen aufzutauchen. *Sam bat um viele, viele Chapsticks. *Quinn bittet um etwas, dass gegen Schwangerschaftsstreifen hilft. *Lauren fragt nach Puck und Süßigkeiten. *Brittany bat, dass der Weihnachtsmann Artie wieder zum gehen bringt. *Santana forderte Schmuck. *Mercedes bat um ein Pony und eine Puppe, lacht und weint dabei. *Rachel fragt nach Finn. Trivia *Die Folge hatte in den USA 11.07 Millionen Zuschauer thumb|Die grüne Glee Intro Karte *Es ist das zweite Mal, dass die Introkarte von Glee eine andere Farbe hat als schwarz - in dieser Folge war sie grün. *Mike und Tina werden zum ersten Mal geslushied. *Lauren wünscht sich vom Weihnachtsmann, dass Puck sich in sie verliebt. Das tut er später schließlich, aber sie spielt laufend, als sei sie schwer zu kriegen und ist unbeeindruckt von ihm. *In Jenseits von Gut und Sue sagt Sue, als sie mit Will redet, dass sie nicht sicher ist, ob irgendjemand zu "seiner Insel voll Außenseiter schwimmen" würde. Der Glee Club singt in dieser Folge The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, worin die Zeile "We're on the Island of Misfit Toys.....(Wir sind auf der Insel voll Außenseiterspielzeug)" vorkommt. Darauf wird von Tina in der nächsten Weihnachtsepisode, Galaktische Weihnachten, verwiesen. *Es ist eine der wenigen Episoden, in welcher Brittany und Beiste die Hauptfiguren sind. *Heather sagte, dass Baby, It's Cold Outside ihr Lieblingslied in der Folge gewesen ist, vor allem, weil es von zwei Jungs gesungen wurde. *In Galaktische Weihnachten wird gesagt, dass Arties "Zauberbeine" einen Tag, nachdem er sie bekommen hat, kaputt gingen. *Die "Zauberbeine" sind eine richtige Erfindung aus Israel. *Mike wünscht sich, dass Channing Tatum aufhört in Filmen aufzutauchen. Harry Shum Jr. spielte 2008 in dem Film "Step Up 2: The Streets", in dem Tatum ebenfalls mitwirkte. Des Weiteren macht der Film "21 Jump Street" einen Vermerk auf Glee, in dem Tatums Charakter sagt: "F*ck you, Glee". *Die Episode wurde als DVD veröffentlicht und ist nach Ouvertüre die zweite, bei der das der Fall war. *In der Episode wird die Tradition von Blaine und Kurt gestartet, in jeder Weihnachtsfolge ein Duett zu singen. In dieser ist es Baby, It's Cold Outside, gefolgt von Let It Snow in der dritten und White Christmas in der vierten Staffel. Kulturelle Referenzen *Der Titel der Folge ist eine Anspielung auf das Kinderbuch von Dr. Seuss "Wie der Grinch Weihnachten gestohlen hat". Abgesehen davon werden noch andere Hinweise auf die Filmversion gegeben: **Als Sue den Chorraum verwüstet, ist sie als Grinch, während Becky als der Hund verkleidet ist. Das ist eine fast exakte Kopie darauf, als der Grinch im Film Whoville zerstört. **Als Brittany hereinkommt und sieht, wie Sue den Chorraum zerstört, ist das erneut eine Nachbildung, da ihr Haarstyle derselbe wie der von Cindy-Lou aus dem Film ist. Diese sieht darin, wie der Grinch Weihnachten zerstört und fällt auf seine Lüge rein, genau wie Brittany in der Episode. **Sowohl im Film als auch der Episode ist der letzte Song Welcome Christmas. **Sues Geschenk für Will ist ein Rasierer, dasselbe Geschenk, dass der Bürgermeister dem Grinch im Film gab. Fehler *In der Szene wo der Glee Club Weihnachtslieder im Klassenzimmer singt, ist Rachels Haar wellig, aber in der nächsten Szene, die noch am gleichen Tag spielt, ist ihr Haar plötzlich glatt. *Als die Glee-Kids performen und Sue zum ersten Mal ins Lehrerzimmer sieht, läuft Emma zurück an ihren Platz, nachdem sie Geld zur Spende in das dafür vorgesehene Glas gegeben hat. In der nächsten Szene sieht man eine Nahaufnahme des Glases, in das Emmas Hand einen Schein hineinlegt, dann läuft sie zurück und high-fivt Will auf dem Weg. *In der Szene, in der Artie mit Brittany an ihrem Spend redet, wechseln die Schneeflockenweihnachtslieder von an zu aus und dann wieder an. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S2